Les petites histoires d'Athor ou Comment être la pire plaie de Skyrim
by FID
Summary: Athor est un nordique. Il est supposé être un héros: Dovahkiin, officier des Sombrages, Oreille Noire, Archimage, Maitre de la Guilde des voleurs, Héraut des Compagnons et thane de nombreuses châtelleries. Oui mais voila, Athor est un égocentrique, insolent et mal élevé et il aime s'amuser au détriment de bien des citoyens de Bordeciel. Laissez-moi vous conter ses aventures.
1. Introduction

**Avant de publier le premier chapitre laissez-moi vous expliquer brièvement quelle connerie m'est passé par la tête. Quand j'en ai marre et que je joue à Skyrim, ben je fais n'importe quoi : j'attaque les enfants, je fusrodate les gens, je fais de tempêtes ou je wabbajacke de poulets dans les villes et d'autres bêtises comme ça. Il y a aussi des bugs du je qui me font bien rire des fois et d'autres qui me saoulent. J'ai décidé d'essayer d'en faire de petites histoires.**

_Résumé_: Athor est un nordique. Il est supposé être un héros: Dovahkiin, officier des Sombrages, Oreille Noire, Archimage, Maitre de la Guilde des voleurs, Héraut des Compagnons et thane de nombreuses châtelleries.  
Oui mais voila, Athor est un égocentrique, insolent et mal élevé et il aime s'amuser au détriment de bien des citoyens de Bordeciel. Laissez-moi vous conter ses aventures.

Et oui, cet Athor, vous allez le détester, mais il est là pour ça. S'il y a quelqu'un qui fout le nawak aux quatre coins du pays c'est bien lui mais personne ne lui dira rien vu qu'il est Enfant de dragon. Qu'ont bien pu faire les divins pour accorder un tel pouvoir à une telle plaie en Bordeciel ?

**Voila vous êtes prévenus : ici rien n'est à prendre au sérieux. La seule chose qui compte c'est de vous faire rire (ou sourire un petit peu ce serait déjà pas mal, enfin j'espère ^^). Les récits seront sous forme d'OS, et aucune chronologie n'est respectée : je publie ce que je veux dans l'ordre que je veux ( ça c'est dit !). Sur ce je vous laisse avec un premier OS. (Donnez moi votre avis car je pense que c'est assez spécial et j'ai peur que ce soit bizarre mais bon **_**Qui ne tente rien n'a rien **_**alors…**_**)**_

**PS : si vous avez des idées de situations, des répliques que vous voudriez que j'étoffe, ou eu des bugs que vous voudriez que je publie : lâchez-vous ! Athor se fera un plaisir de les vivre ( surtout s'il s'agit de foutre le bordel ^^.). Vous avez qu'à me l'envoyer par PM et je verrai ce que je pourrais en faire.**


	2. Le grand saut de Mjoll

**Voila le premier chapitre. Qui n'a jamais essayer de lancer son huscarl ou son acolyte ou son cheval ou n'importe quoi du Haut-Hrothgar? Ne niez pas, tout le monde l'a fait! Athor n'en est pas exempt et c'est Mjoll qui va trinquer.**

* * *

Athor venait enfin d'apprendre l'ultime mot du cri déferlement chez ces vieux toqués de barbus. Confinés dans les murs du bâtiment, il n'avait pas pu mesurer sa vraie puissance mais à présent, il pouvait partir se ce fichu monastère et avait bien envie de tester la vraie puissance du cri sur cette idiote de Mjoll. Elle était peut être redoutable au combat mais par Talos qu'elle était saoulante à raconter sa vie. Si elle ne perturbait pas les affaires de la guilde à Faillaise, il ne s'en serait jamais encombré. Mais il avait peut être une idée pour s'en débarrasser définitivement sans se salir les mains.

« Hep Mjoll. »

« Athor ? »

« Tu peux te mettre un peu plus près du bord du chemin ? »

« Oui mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas voir. »

Elle obéit. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec le fait d'être Enfant de dragon, c'est que tout le monde ou presque l'écoutait et obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. C'est donc tranquillement que Mjoll se plaça au bord de la falaise.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle

« Attends tu vas voir. » Athor prit un peu de recul avant de se préparer à crier. « FUS RO DAH ! »

Mjoll fut propulsée en arrière comme percutée par un mur invisible et chuta de la montagne. Athor la regarda s'écraser contre les rochers avant de disparaître sous les nuages.

«Voila une bonne chose de faite. Ce cri n'est pas mon préféré ou celui d'Ulfric pour rien finalement. »

Sur ce, il descendit tranquillement la montagne en utilisant son cri corps éthéré en direction de Rivebois. Il pouvait au moins faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres sans se blesser. Si Mjoll savait crier, elle s'en serait peut être servie pour s'en sortir mais bon c'était lui le Dovahkiin alors il pouvait en profiter un peu.

Il traversa le village rapidement, tuant discrètement un poulet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais il aimait trop le poulet grillé quitte à le manger cru au nez des gardes si ces derniers l'avaient vu et tentaient de l'arrêter. C'était jouissif de les voir s'arrêter choqués avant de le menacer de confiquer tous ses biens volés.

«Faites comme vous voulez, votre fichu poulet est déjà mort et en cours de digestion.» qu'il leur répondait. S'il pouvait en supplément leur cracher quelques bouts de chair qu'il n'avait pas avalé alors il était plus heureux qu'un guerrier mort au combat entrant en Sovngarde.

Aux portes de Blancherive, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver quelqu'un courir vers lui. Il reconnut l'armure.

« Oh non pas elle. » soupira-t-il.

Mjoll venait le retrouver. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à ses côtés, essoufflée.

« Ah te voila, je pensais que tu voulais me perdre. »

« Tu n'es pas morte ? ». Athor était surpris, il n'aurait pas survécu lui-même à une telle chute et n'était pas assez suicidaire pour s'y essayer.

« Oh non, j'ai eu le souffle un peu coupé quand je suis tombée mais je m'en suis vite remise et je suis venue te retrouver. »

« Et comment tu savais où je serais ? »

« Oh, intuition féminine. » répondit Mjoll avec un petit sourire.

« Et tu m'en veux pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pas un peu ? »

« Ce que tu fais est toujours juste de toute manière. Si tu as décidé de tester ton cri sur moi, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. »

Athor se recouvrit le visage de sa main. Mjoll était peut être forte mais qu'elle était idiote !

« Mjoll, je crois que l'on va devoir se séparer quelque temps. »

« Oh. ». Elle semblait déçue. « Si jamais vois avez de nouveau besoin de moi, vous saurez où me trouver je retourne à Faillaise. »

_Dans tes rêves._ « Je le ferai, ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit-il avec sa voix la plus horriblement mielleuse et un sourire hypocrite qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

Il entra dans la ville sans même répondre au signe d'au revoir de son ancienne acolyte. _Tant pis pour la bonne action, la guilde devra faire avec elle. Lydia au moins elle sait quand elle doit parler et se taire._

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre^^.Ce qui est raconté est authenthique, Mjoll était réapparue à côté de moi quand je m'étais déplacée et ne m'en voulait même pas! je viens juste de te balancer du sommet de la montagne! tu aurais dû mourir! Et tu reviens me voir comme si rien n'était? WTF quoi !**

**Au prochain chapitre: les lois de Newton version Skyrim !**


End file.
